Lilly's Thoughts
by xox-Rikx-Luvz-Hugs-Kisses-xox
Summary: this is set during the episode where ashley and amber put out the cool list. lilly is mad at oliver for ditching her and miley.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any related characters. Please do not sue.**_

It's mainly Lilly's thoughts about Oliver ditching Miley and her because they were "uncool".

This takes place during and after the episode where Amber and Ashley put out their "cool" list.

Lilly's POV:

I can't believe that Oliver would ditch us like that. It really hurt me, we have been friends for over thirteen years and Miley has been our friend for about three years, I am not sure if this is right. If it's not then I am sorry for the mistake! Just because he made the top 100 "cool" kids in school, doesn't mean he should treat us like crap and make up all these excuses so he can talk to us without anyone knowing. For example, "Oh, I have a leg cramp and I'm just gonna sit here and massage it at this table full of losers." I thought that was the stupidest one. It feels like we don't even matter to him anymore. I'm sick and tired of it, after school I am going to go up to him and ask him if he is our friend or not.

After school, I went up to Oliver and grabbed him from behind. I may be mad at him but he is always fun to scare. He jumped up and landed about a foot away. "Lilly, did you _have _to do that?" "Yes. Of course, I have to." "Why?" " Because. Now I have a bone to pick with you. Are you OK to be seen with me or do we have to talk outside?" "Why would you ask that?" "Oh, maybe because you have been avoiding us, Mr. Since I'm in the top 200 "cool" kids and my friends aren't so I'm gonna pretend like I don't know them." "It's the top 100 cool kids, not 200." "Whatever." "What's with the attitude, Lils?" "Do not call me Lils!" "Why?" "Because that's what _my_ best friend called me." "But, I'm your best friend." "Really? We've been best friends for like ten years and the minute you get moved in the top 200 "cool" kids, you pretend like you don't know me, like I've never been there for you, like our friendship doesn't matter. It hurts really bad, that our friendship doesn't matter to you. You've been doing the same thing to Miley too. You are hurting both of us. That's why I'm mad. That's why I have an attitude." "I haven't been doing that. And for the last time, it's the top 100 not 200!" "Whatever, I got to go. When you're ready to actually talk to me and not be ashamed, then come find me, but until then don't talk to me. You make me sick."

_**Sorry if it was a bit OOC, but she is really pissed so she will **__**be**_ _**a bit**__** OOC. Please R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly's POV:

After that fight with Oliver, I went to Miley's house and told her what was going on. She was surprised that Oliver and I had a fight. We hardly even fight. When we were kids we had those stupid little arguments that kids have, but since then, I could count on one hand how many times we had really fought.

"Lilly, everything will work out. Before you know it we'll all be friends again" Miley sounded so optimistic, but she didn't know something. I had realized something after the fight Oliver and I had, I was so upset because I wanted to be something more then Oliver's friend. I wanted to be his girlfriend, but that was not going to happen now. He probably hated me now.

"Miley, how can you be so optimistic? Oliver probably hates me now." "Lilly, you don't know that. Just ignore him for a few days and leave him alone. Take time to think about this. I'm here for you anytime.

OK?" "OK"

Miley's POV:

I was so mad at Oliver. He was acting like a jerk and hurting Lilly without even knowing. He and I were going to have a _looong _talk. He wasn't going to know what hit him by the time I was done. The worst part though was I saw the look in Lilly's eyes, she loved him and if I guessed correctly, he loved her. Now all I had to do was make him realize it.

Oliver's POV:

I was surprised at what Lilly said. I mean, why wasn't she happy for me? I thought that she was my friend. I had tried to forget about bit I couldn't. Then I realized something, I couldn't forget about it because I loved her. I loved Lilly. I heard a knock on my bedroom door, I looked up and saw my mom. "Oliver, there's someone here to see you." Was Lilly here to see me? My hopes went down in a flash. Miley came out from behind my mom, and judging from the look on her face, I was dead meat.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver's POV:

"What is wrong with you!?" "What's wrong with you, Miley?" "Nothing, you're the one with something wrong." "Why?" "Why? Because you are being a jerk and it's hurting Lilly. It's hurting her badly." "I am not acting like a jerk, and she was the one who started the argument." "Is that the best you can come up with, she started the argument?" "Well, she did. And she kept getting it the top 100 wrong. She called it top 200 not 100." "So that's why your mad at her?" "Ya." Why can't Miley see that getting in the top 100 in a good thing? "Oliver, you're an idiot." "What now?" "You are going to sacrifice your friendship with Lilly just because you got in the top 100 "cool" kids in school." "Hey, she is the one who was in my face and she started the argument." "She started it because she is trying to show you that you are letting this thing go to your head." "No it isn't." "Yes it is!" "So what if it is?" "So what?"Miley said very slowly in a dangerous voice. "Ya, so what?" "It's not so what, can't you see you're hurting Lilly?" "How? What does it matter to her?" "What does it matter to her? Can't you see or are you blind?" "See what?" "Lilly loves you!" "What?" "Oliver, can you see? She loves you and you love her. This argument is hurting both of you." "I don't love Lilly!" My voice sounded unbelievable even to me. I could tell Miley didn't believe me, she raised an eyebrow. "Really, Oliver?" "Fine, I love Lilly!" I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned around and saw...

Lilly's POV:

I had come to apologize to Oliver. His mom had said him and Miley were up in his room, I had wandered up there when I heard them arguing. Then I heard Oliver say he loves me. I turned around and ran down the stairs, out the door and to the beach. I just sat there, Oliver couldn't love me! I must have heard wrong. Still, part of me.... part of me wishes what he said was the truth. But i know it isn't...


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver's POV:

I just sat there watching Lilly run away. I sat down on my bed, "Miley, what have I done?" "You didn't do anything, Oliver." "But she ran away." "So, are you dense? Go after her." "I don't know where she went." "I'm going to guess to her favourite place." "The beach?" "Yes." "Thanks Miley!" I ran off to find Lilly.

Miley's POV:

After Oliver took off, I went down and told a very confused Mrs. Oken what had happened.

Lilly's POV:

I was sitting on the beach crying when I heard the footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw Oliver standing there. "What do you want, Oliver?" "I want to talk to you." "No, Oliver! You may not talk to me." "How much did you overhear?" "The last little bit." I couldn't tell him I overheard the I love you part, he'd just say I misheard and that he would never ever say that! We're just friends and that's it, that's all we'll ever be. It hurts, but there is nothing I can do. I can't change fate, if I could I wouldn't be here. I would be in Oliver's arms right now but that will never ever happen and I have to accept it. "Lilly?" "What Oliver?" "Did you hear the part when I said I love you?" What am I supposed to say? Yes, I did hear you and I wish it was true because I love you too. I couldn't say that, our friendship is already wrecked enough and there's just a bit left that we can salvage. If I said that then...

Oliver's POV:

Lilly hadn't answered my question, so I asked her again. "Lilly, did you?" She turned away, looked out at the ocean and then met my eyes, "Yes Oliver, I did hear that part, but don't worry. I know I just misheard and that's not really what you said. Look, I'm sorry about the fight. It was stupid, can we still be friends?" What was Lilly taking about? She misheard what? "Lilly, you heard me right. I do love you and I don't want to be friends, I want to be more then friends."

Lilly's POV:

When Oliver said that I was sure I needed to get my ears checked, but when he said it again... I knew I hadn't. He pulled me up into his arms and we just stood there holding each other. It was a moment I would remember all my life...

A couple of lyrics I thought fit this part....

It's the sweetest thing to find true love the first time you love in life,

Then you know, when you're young, you'll never be alone,

and there will always be arms to hold you forever in life.

My first finished story! Yay!!! I would do a disclaimer for the lyrics but... they belong to me. I wrote them and I really hoped you liked them. Please tell me what you think. Thanx, Rika-Karine-333


End file.
